Watching The Fallen
by CuddleMeCupcakey
Summary: “I didn’t mean to toy with you, Kooks, I really didn’t! You know that I can’t be so damn expressive like you, but look at me! I’ve killed more people than I’m friends with - 34, 25, 1Rachel. Fin.
1. How I Could Just Kill A Man

_Okay, definitely new at KND fanfics. So give me a break! I don't own anything KND, I own my story though! Its very OOC, but I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**"How do you know where I'm at when you haven't been where I've been?" - RATM.**

**.**

Running.

Thats all she ever did.

Dodging the bullets aiming at her path, the raven haired teenager pounced in parallel, dodging everything being thrown at her. Everything was just a huge big blur to her, her hair whipped behind her as she clutched upon a paper bag. Everyone was after her, and she knew they would all stop at nothing to kill her, no one could stand the existance of this girl.

Sprinting around the corner of the cold brick building, she peeked her violet orbs from behind, she could see the darkness caught the pursuers in confusion. Praying to whoever heard her prayers, surely they would have some sort of mercy on the 17 year teenager and let her live to see another day.

_Oh, please tell me you'll leave me alone._

...

"She's not here."

"Damn. Number 1 is going to be furious."

The girl slowly moved her face from shield of the brick wall, watching through the darkness as the two officers retreated back into the street lights, and they finally left the poor girl alone.

Relieved, she hugged her paper bag with a smile as she slid down the wall, head gazing up in the ash grey clouds. Brushing away the sweat that ran down her creamy coloured face, she felt the heat rising upon her rosy red cheeks. You would've thought that with this much running, she would've developed some sort of physique or even a higher fitness level.

Instead, she stood at one hundred and seventy centimetres, she was indeed taller than the average girl, but she always seem to be smaller than the average guy. Her hair was raven clack with the odd hints of chestnut, it ran down to the tip of her slightly big breasts, with her hair pulled back in a high messy ponytail and sweaty tainted bangs.

She was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark green adidas hoodie, fashion was of no matter when you're running away from the worst underground agency, ever.

Quickly lacing her chuck tailors, the girl stood up as she stalked the shadows carefully. There was always a chance that other operatives were lurking in the shadows, or even on rooftops ready to assault her once again. Of course, she was wanted dead or alive, either way, she was going to end up dead anyway, so what was the point in debating that question?

Making a quick turn, she ended back out on the streets, walking down the pavement. Holding her paper bag up above, she used it as a means of not only looking at the people who passed her by, but to cover her face if the people she passed ended up being operatives.

The cold air was enough to make anyone shiver, the atmosphere caught those who remained outside in their lasting chill. A small squall passed through the girl, _'Heeyyy, nearly home.'_

She jogged a bit outside of the towns into a small suburb, she turned the corner past a small white picket fence, walking up two wooden stairs as she looked around once more, making sure no one followed her, or even watching her. Then she rung the doorbell,

_'Authorisation required.'_

"Kuki Sanban."

A small panel beside the doorbell peeped open, where she pressed her index finger upon the green grid pad, she peered back from the outside world to her wooden door.

_'Welcome home, Miss Kuki Sanban.'_

Quickly walking inside, Kuki threw the paper bag on the kitchen bench, setting up defence perimetres around her house and locks on the inside and back. No one couldn't know where she lived, her life depended on it.

She walked to the bench, and she took out her belongings. _Milk, Butter, Chocolate Caramels, Takeouts!_

She placed everything in her small fridge. When she opened it, she could tell she was already losing food and sleep over this hunt. Her house was small, two roomed and comfortable. She always made sure to keep her house clean, even through all that happens to her. Right now, her house was probably her only safe haven.

_Well..._ Kuki sat upon the couch, placing a small helping of fried rice in her mouth.

_Suppose its just me for a while._

**

"You lost her again, didn't you?"

The brown haired operative bowed his head in the presence of his superior.

"We're sorry."

The bald haired leader turned his back for a second, staring at the ground in thought. _Of course, she was always going to be a formidable opponent from the start._

"Okay, you're dismissed."

He heard the footsteps of his two amateur officers exit out of the steel like room. Folding his hands, the bald superior walked down past two chambers, into one room where he was surrounded by superiors like himself. Pulling his dark brown cargo pants down a bit, he sat himself on a seat at the round table of strong people like himself.

"She got away again." He wore a red putton up shirt as he adjusted his jet black mysterious glasses. His name was Nigel Uno, and he was also possibly one of the most powerful of this clan.

"We're running out of options." A man who stood just taller than Nigel turned his chair around, turning off his head gear with speaker and headphones. He had rustled cinnamon brown hair, wearing black baggy pants with a white singlet and an unbuttoned blue shirt over it. At the press of a button ignited by this technician, a hologram was pulled up from the centre of the room.

"She managed to evade the first lot of operatives by running through the crowds at the markets, then she managed to outrun them in the corner of this alley." Another press of a button, it zoomed into where the runaway made her escape. Nigel frowned, the last thing he needed nor wanted, was a reminder of his ongoing failure to capture the girl. "I know number 2, but we need another plan. She was able to use simple techniques to escape from even some of the best operatives out there."

"I know. But we can't locate her. She managed to override her locations on our local GPS." Hoagie Gilligan sat there amazed, never had anyone been able to prove him otherwise in technology.

"We do have another option." Nigel pushed himself further away, watching the hologram fade back into the ground. "Call number 5 here, she'll know what to do,"

It wasn't like Hoagie to go against his best friend, but he wasn't ready to do it to his girlfriend.

"We're not calling Abbie on this case, she's been through enough as it is."

Nigel turned around, angrily.

"I don't like this anymore than you or Abbie does for that fact, but it needs to be done."

Hoagie shifted between his feet, glaring at the ground. _This is going to hurt her. But I can't go against Nigel or KND. I'll end up just as bad as her._

"Fine, I'll call her in tomorrow."

* * *


	2. Before I Forget

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Also please excuse my lack of knowledge of KND. Well enjoy!_

* * *

**"My end, it justifies my means, all i ever do is delay, my every attempt to evade the end of the road." - Slipknot.**

"Nigel, report on Kuki."

She stood smaller than any other girl. With radiant blonde hair cascading to her shoulder blades, she brushed her fringe to the side as she caught a glance past his glasses, to the eyes of their number one. Examining him up and down, she already knew what his answer was going to be, the answer never changed, no matter how hard they tried.

"She managed to get away again."

She was indeed a sight worth seeing, and only a fool would reject someone as attractive as her. This blonde girl was witty, smart and dangerous to many people - a girl like no other.

"I was afraid you'd say that number one."

She sat down beside the bald leader. Rachel McKenzie. Supreme leader of this underground agency. No one in their ordinary mind would ever come to think that a _girl_ would be in charge of this dangerous organisation. But of course, people who placed judgement on a person like Rachel underestimate her. People who dare to challenge her authority end up never being seen again.

"I have talked with Hoagie. We've decided to take the matter in our own hands." Nigel folded his hands, examining the hologram in the centre of the round table. It was the exact same replica as before, the outline of the town where the runaway managed to escape the grasp of the agency. Once again, and ongoing reminder of Nigel's failure. It was never in Nigel's nature to fail a mission, and never had he let someone prove him otherwise, not even Kuki. "Oh?"

"Yeah."

Both Nigel and Rachel turned back, hearing the voice of Hoagie and another pair of footsteps following behind. Walking in was a slim African American French girl that stood taller than Rachel. Her jet black hair brushed up against the tips of her small shoulders, wearing a red tilted Rocawear branded cap. Folding her hands, she wore a dark blue baggy basketball singlet with a white tight short sleeve underneath. Wearing dark denim thigh high shorts with black converse, indeed she was a beautiful mystery in the eyes of many men, especially Hoagie.

"We can't afford to leave this mission in the hands of newtypes." Nigel looked over at Hoagie, then at Rachel. "We have a plan."

The chocolate brown girl quickly adjusted her gold hoop earrings one last time before she placed her hands in her pocket. Hoagie grabbed the central remote for the projector, "Abby is going to find Number four."

Rachel tilted her head a bit, "Number four? Are you sure he's the best for this mission? And why send Abby?"

"Because." Nigel stood from his chair, watching Hoagie click on the remote as the projector showed a hologram of a cabin on the outskirts of town. "There are defence perimetres set up on this cabin. We believe that number four is located in this place."

"We will send in Abby to retrieve number four." The African American cringed at the sound of her nickname. _She_ was the one who gave it to her. "Number five excels in this sort of mission, she is the best operative in this agency suitable. She also has a personal relationship with the elusive number four, making terms easier for number five."

"Number five." Rachel exclaimed. "You understand that you can't let your personal feelings interfere with the mission."

"Yeah. I understand." _Doesn't mean that I can't be knocked off about it._

It was never in the nature for Abby to defy the order of the agency, but then again she found it hard to come to terms with reality. Her best friend had completely taken off and left her here. It was hard to forgive a friend like that, especially if she didn't tell you why she would suddenly run off. Perhaps Kuki had her reasons, but an order was an order, no matter how much she hated it.

Rachel examined the cabin, even as a hologram, it suited the theme of where a broken person would find some sort of redemption. It was really small, indicating that the presumed number four lived in the presence of own. "After the mission regarding his little brother Joey, he forced himself to live back in his retreat for the meantime."

Nigel pulled up a thick file full of papers. Hoagie took this as indication to press a few more buttons on the remote, pulling up a hologram of the elusive operative and his little brother.

"We believe that number fours solitary personality will help assist us with the assassination of Kuki Sanban."

"I must inform." Nigel's face darkened, "This is our last resort, turning to the assistance of the best hand in hand operative. Even if someone as stoic as number four fails this mission, we have no choice but to turn the assassination of Kuki Sanban into all out assault."

"But that wont happen." Everyone focused their attention back to Abby.

"Because Kuki will only go down with the respect that damn girl deserves."

**

"Mushi! I told you before, we can't talk unless I ring you!"

"I know sis! But I had to make sure you're okay!"

Kuki sunk back down in her oversized cushion of a couch, letting her bangs conceal her unusual violet eyes. Kuki sighed, _Sheesh, it's not a hard instruction to follow._

"I'm okay, thanks. How have you been holding up?"

Mushi was Kuki's younger sister. She was just as upbeat, caring and considerate as her older sister. Perhaps Mushi may be the cuter one of the two, but Kuki will always triumph in her beauty.

"Okaasan has been worried, you haven't talked to her in two months Kuki."

"Oh, really? That's really nice of her."

Kuki knew underneath it all her parents were workers by heart. Nothing stood in the way of her parents prospering in the workforce, not even their own kids. But Kuki never objected to their remote mannerisms, they always gave Kuki and Mushi love and the sort of things a normal child never had in their childhood and always supported Kuki and Mushi in all they did. Their parents' jobs were something they found as a natural part of life.

"Are you going to tell her about the agency?"

Kuki's eyes widened, was she actually being serious?

Telling her mum she was a part of possibly one of the worst underground organisations in all of existence? She'd have a heart attack knowing her little Kuki was in life threatening situations and taking lives from others...

"I can't, and neither can you Mushi, you have to promise me."

"Eeh! I wont! I promise!"

Kuki sighed. "Good, I have to go now, take care sis."

A little relieved sigh escaped through the other end of the phone. "You too Kuki!"

Throwing the phone on the opposite side of the sofa, the Japanese runaway gave a sigh. Things were going really bad for her, and she felt even worse leaving all her friends she considered family behind. Especially Abby. _I know she would find it hard to forgive me, but I accept that she works for the agency. I don't expect her to betray the agency, and even Hoagie._

Kuki walked to the kitchen, peeping through the binders to see what was happening outside. It was a good thing she did as well.

She saw many undercover operatives scaling the streets, walking up and down the footpaths in a staunch way. Kuki could tell they were undercover, just by looking at the communication device worn in the form of a wristwatch. It was the emergency transmitting talker, or ETT. Every agent wore one if they were associated with the agency – even if you were just a mere acolyte.

_I don't think they know I'm here. I managed to lose my location on Hoagies GPS._

Stepping back carefully, she was treading in deep waters with the presence of the agency just in a certain radius. All it would take is someone wearing the ETT wristwatch to activate the alarms and pull up defence mechanisms around the house.

_So,_ Kuki began to think, _if they did step on my lawn. They'd know of my whereabouts, but that would give me time to leave. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing..._

Instead of worrying, the girl sat back down in the lounge. It was so annoying having restricted freedom. She couldn't even step outside of her house without worrying about someone pointing a laser beam at her, or people on rooftops about to sniper her.

But it was so boring inside alone!!!

Kuki sat there, she needed to move away.

Far away from this place.

**

...

The stealth operative stood above the rooftop with her head facing the ground, inhaling the scent of the midnight breeze that attempted to scare her away. But in an instant, her eyes sprung open in a death glare. She could no longer see any innocent bystanders passing in and out of the town. She was clear to go.

The girl grasped tightly onto the folders marked confidential. Sprinting across from top to top, she pounced high into the air, somersaulting down upon a muddy grassy terrain. She walked casually along until she came into vision of a metal like building not too far away from her.

As if on instinct, she ran and jumped on the garbage canister, leaping up as she scaled the walls of the structure, reaching the tip of the rooftop as she flipped up, and landing in a crouching position. There was nothing better to this operative, than feeling the adrenaline of sneaking around the towns at midnight, it was even better when no one even detected you.

Standing upright, the agent kept walking to the opposite end until she came into sight of the urban suburbs of the town. She was nearly there.

Landing on the ground, she saw the cabin.

Walking to the opposite side of the road, the girl stood at frontal view. The whole thing looked completely undetected, there was nothing exactly standing out to the operative as dangerous... But we were talking about number four, a person who has been the only survivor of full out assaults from mobs of one hundred people, even more.

He was the type of person that you never _ever _wanted to meet on a bad day.

_There it was, an open window._

She knew she'd be detected if she went in with her ETT, so it was a good thing she left it back with Hoagie.

Taking a huge run up, the girl pulled out a rope as she jumped on the hip high white fence, pouncing off as she threw her rope around a ledge, running and scaling the log walls as she jumped through into the window.

And not a single alarm was sounded. She smiled, and breathed, "Ahh."

But her eyes widened when a fist was only millimetres away from her face.

Jumping behind with back against the wall, the girl instantly rolled out of there before another fist collided to her jaw, but the fist instead went straight through the wall, making a huge crushed circle.

_What's up this guy? He better calm the hell down._ She thought as she dodged another one of his death threatening jabs. Instead, the girl ran back, grabbing hold of a vase as she threw it directly at the mystery. The guy jumped out into safety as he stood there looking at her once more.

"Wally, don't worry, its me."

And emerging from the shadows, was a tall muscular and handsome person indeed. "Sorry Abby, I had to make sure if it was you."

Abby sneered, "Don't worry pretty boy, its me."


	3. Children Of The Damned

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Seriously. You're awesome! x_

* * *

**"If he had lived, he would've crucified us all." - Iron Maiden.**

"Wally, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I know. Sorry about that."

Abby smirked; there was that same Australasian accent he developed when he was younger. He stood there, briefly scratching his blonde hair, ruffling it between his long fingers. You could tell that maybe he had a bowl cut when he was younger, but it had fully grown out of place, somehow still tamed and somehow a unique good look. Placing his hand on his hip, he stared at Abby with a small kind of frown, looking at her up and down.

"You look like you've been through hell."

Abby stared directly in his emerald eyes; they looked so empty and so alone. Coming down, he noticed his thin pale lips forming a small quarrel expression. He knew exactly why his long time friend was here, it was the only reason the agency would ever keep in touch with him.

"Suppose I've seen my better days eh?" He ruffled his hair once more. He stood tall, wearing nothing but a white loose singlet and brown baggy shorts. "You look good Abby. How's Number 2?"

Abby smirked. "Yeah, Hoagies doing well. Still the computer geek,"

"That sounds like him." Wallabee Beatles. He was the tough boy, and that's how the agency found Wally. One night when he walked home from school, he was assaulted from a gang, where Wally managed to beat down six of them without a scratch. From then, Wally was taken underground where he was put into intense training courses and mental tests to prepare him for the harsh realities of fighting for the agency.

"We need your help Wally."

Wally looked at Abby, he was waiting for this. "What is it now Abby? If you're expecting me to go an-…"

"No." Abby quickly interjected before she heard more of the sad stories. "This should explain the situation."

Without sparing a second, Abby threw the folder on the table that separated the two legendary operatives. Wally arched his eyebrow for a brief second before picking up the folder. "… Mission folders." _I hate these bloody things._

Giving another sigh, Wally may have had a sharp brain for the streets and fighting, it doesn't mean to say he excelled in anything that was common sense, he was never the brightest light bulb of the set, but now Wally learnt how to solve everything without getting physical and angry.

Abby watched the Australians emerald eyes float back and fourth against the paper. It was only a matter of time before Abby would see his reaction, and no honest friend could bear to see the pain upon another dear friend.

"This is a load of crud Abby. I'm not doing it."

Abby watched him slam the folder down on the table, "Wally. If you don't do it, you'll end up as worse of her. It has to be done."

Wally frowned, staring at her. "What's the point? The bloody agency took away everything I had, what else could they freakin take away from me?"

Abby bowed his head, the feeling of pain was only too renowned to the combat operative, and Abby could hear Wally's breath become deep, loud and sharp. "We don't want to do it either Wally, ya know how it is. The supreme ruler makes the rules; we just do as we're told if we don't want to die."

"What's the point Number 5? We just end up killing the rest." Abby glared directly at this so called tough person, "… And since when did you get so soft? Man, you need to step your game up if you don't want to end up out there with your ass on the line like Kuki!"

"Wally." Abby approached him slowly, "If you don't do this, Rachel's gonna send the whole agency on her ass. And she deserves to go down by you; not by us. ALL. Of us." Placing it long story short.

"Please, I just want someone who cares for her to do it." Abby turned her head as she headed for the window, with one leg on the rim of her window. "She'd like it if you saw her just one last time Number 4."

"Before you go number four, what was her last mission? Ya know. Before I left." Wally looked back at Abby, who retorted with that same heartbreaking look, the type of look that would pain her if she mentioned it. "She was to assassinate her little sister, Mushi. She couldn't do it Wally; you know what she's like."

Wally kept his back turned, hearing her clutch upon the ropes as she creatively dodged the sensors, but Wally could hear her intrusion a mile away. _Kuki. Why did I leave you alone? God I'm so sorry._

**

_Out of toilet paper… Damn._

Kuki growled, the one time she thought she took one step forward, she actually took two back. And she only went out for toilet paper two days ago.

Looking at her empty toilet cubicle, she couldn't exactly do her business without toilet paper. That was just disgusting. Even the hunted had the right to some hygienic items.

Giving a growl, she looked outside. The sun had just hit the horizon, looking at the peachy pink colours smear all across the sky; the fluffy white clouds too had been tainted with the vibrant orange and rosy cherry. Kuki simply sighed with a small smile; it looked like the work of a two year old, first attempting to draw a harmonious picture. The landscape was a feature of beauty, a feature Kuki wish she had more to time to stop and pay attention to.

Folding her hands, Kuki sprinted around the back door with a big brown coat. If she wanted to get to the shops, she had to do it while there were innocent people around. The agency wouldn't _dare_ to make a scene in front of the public.

Thankfully making it to the pavement, Kuki tied her hair up in a high bun to conceal her trademark of long black raven threads. Placing on some white glasses, Kuki folded her hands as she looked around suspiciously. As if her clothing didn't give her away, she still was paranoid of the thought of someone pointing a laser at her head.

_Yuss! Made it to the shops!_ Kuki sprinted in the shops. Quickly running towards the sanitary items, the runaway went to the far end of the isle and grabbed the 12 pack. _That should last me for a while. Oh._ She came to a sudden halt at the sudden 'feminine' item all grown girls use at least once a month. _I better get those too._

"Hey." The checkout operator faked a smile, you could tell by the frequent looks at the clock, she was desperately waiting for the clock to hit 8pm. "Hey!"

"I'm sure that's the runaway."

_Damnit!_

Kuki jumped from foot to foot; surely it didn't take that long to scan a few items. "That will be $18," Kuki quickly threw a twenty dollar note on the counter. "Here, have the change!"

"She's getting away!"

Kuki sprinted off, throwing the heavy attire in her brown paper bag as she dodged another laser, jumping to the side as she swept her hand to the side, grasping the lid canister of the rubbish bin. Dodging another laser from the tall operative, with that sort of aiming, Kuki already knew he must have been of another higher echelon, maybe not the best though.

"Go away!!" Kuki screamed as she pounced in the air, spinning around as she threw the lid at light speed at it collided on impact to the operatives head, knocking him unconscious.

"Gaah. You bitch!" The other yelled, shooting the laser only millimetres from her right cheek. _Just leave me alone!_

Running around the same corner, the operative followed her until the tall male operative came to a sudden halt. This was the same alley the runaway had managed to make her getaway. And that was two days ago. "Come out Kuki, do it now and the supreme commander might even go easy on-…"

"Leave me alone!"

Kuki sprinted from behind as she landed a clear kick to his face, crashing it up against the brick wall as he laid unconscious. Kuki had _never_ been one to resort to violence, but desperate times had always called for desperate measures. The Asian beauty yearned to see another day with freedom, she couldn't give up now.

"Finally. As if things couldn't get any worse." Kuki gave a sigh, clutching upon her bag as she turned around, and dropped her whole entire guard and physical force combined.

"No way. Not you."

…

There stood the best combat operative, the man that betrayed her. Wallabee Beatles.

"Heya Kooks. How ya been?"

.


	4. Stillborn

_Thanks for the reviews! I very muchly appreciated them guys!! x_

* * *

**"The feeling I once felt are now dead and done. I've been waiting here for you, for so very long." - Zakk Wylde && The Black Label Society.**

*****

"Heya Kooks. How ya been?"

…

"Wally."

Words couldn't come to Kuki's head right now; all she felt was the swelling of anger and sadness immediately swelling to her head, as well as her fist. _What in blazes name is he doing here? HIM. Why are you here???_

"Why are you here number four?"

The blonde Australian have a sheepish and nervous smile, which made Kuki's blood boil like nothing she had ever felt.

"Just came to see how you are." Wally looked up and down at the girl; she was readjusting herself, fully placing the oversized coat into her brown bag and letting her hair out. Wally watched as she flicked her long raven hair behind her back. Even though she glared at Wally with so much hatred in her eyes, Wally couldn't help but smile.

"You look beautiful Kooks."

But Kuki didn't nudge,

"Don't give me that Wally."

Tossing her hair behind her back, Kuki led herself out of the alley with her nose arrogantly in the air. Firstly, she ran out of toilet paper. Secondly, she had to leave the house and run into agents, and then one calls her a bitch. But the one thing that had fully taken the gold star, the one thing she really didn't need right now trailed her like a poor helpless puppy. _I can't believe he's back! He's got some nerve, leaving me when he promised to look over me._

Folding her hands, she didn't care if there were anymore operatives patrolling the streets, as much as she couldn't stand the sight of the blonde, she knew Wally wouldn't let anyone stand to attack her. Ever.

"Why are you following me?" _Why are you here? Why did you come back? Why won't you leave me alone?!!!_

"I'm sorry I left Kuki." Wally walked beside her; Kuki noticed her house in the distance, wondering if she should show Wally where she lived, in case he would report back to the supreme leader or even Nigel.

Kuki turned back; giving somewhat a sincere face slowly appeared on her face as she slowly stopped walking in motion, "You had your reasons Wally. I understand that much."

Wally watched her slow her pace, and he too did naturally as he looked deep into her beautiful eyes. A small smile formed on the corner of his thin lips. "Thank you."

Kuki turned back as she continued to walk deep in the dark night; it sooner drew to the point where she couldn't even tell if she had passed her house. Wally walked side by side with her, watching her long hair flicker back and fourth after every step, Wally noticed that she never stood on the cracks in the pavement, and Wally also noticed that Kuki had no idea where she was going, even though she was doing a good job trying to cover it up. _What is she doing?_

"C'mon."

…

"What?" Wally smirked as he turned around. Kuki turned back for a second, watching him walk away,

"Your house. It was seven houses back that way." Kuki gasped, how did he know where she lived if she couldn't even see her house? Did this guy have x-ray vision or something? "How…? Did Hoagie man-…"

"Nah. Hoagie and the agency know nothing." Wally gave a smirk, hearing the confusion and infuriation surging through her words. Kuki folded her hands as she glared at him once more. _It's just one after another with this guy. Full of surprises._

"So then how did you know?"

Wally gave a smirk, staring at her cockily.

"Told you Kooks. I'll always look over you."

**

"He didn't say anything."

And after she readjusted her hoop earrings, Abby kicked her feet up on the couch as she sunk in the back of the sofa, folding her hands as she angrily looked at the opposite wall. Abby hated it, the one time she finally got to see one of her oldest friends in a long time was the time she had to assign a mission to him telling him to kill her other best friend, his long term love interest.

"But you gave him the mission folder, right number 5?"

It's not that Abby despised Rachel; in fact Abby respected and well liked Rachel. But she came between relationships dating back to little pre-school years. She was always welcomed in her group, but Abby definitely had a problem with her best friend being assassinated, especially when Rachel and the rest asked her to set up her doom.

"I gave it to him alright. And he wasn't over the moon, I can tell you that much." Hoagie sat beside her, placing an arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek tenderly. Sometimes, silence seemed to be of more comfort than words.

"Yeah Abby. Both Nigel and I also. Thank you." Rachel smiled; Abby knew as supreme leader, she was just doing her job.

Being in the agency sucked.

"I don't think that kids gonna go through with this." Abby turned to Hoagie with a stern eyebrow raised. Hoagie nodded his head, Rachel and Nigel already knew this.

"Did you tell him what happened if he didn't do it?" Hoagie sat there, she looked so infuriated but so useless, one of her friends was going down and there was nothing she could do about it. Were her friends even affected by this?

"Man, you know he'd be pissed. You know how much Kuki means to her, he d'aint deserve this after all he's been through," Abby knew if she said something out of line she'd get the lecture of acting as worse as Kuki. _But Kuki didn't do anything wrong. That dang girl only stood up for what she loved._

"He wouldn't let pride come between missions." Rachel folded her hands, "Wally. He was always something special when our spies witnessed him beat a crowd without being touched. Wally knew what he agreed to when he signed on. He's been through brutal physical and emotional training, the type of stuff others would be scarred for life if they had heard about. Wally's been through all that, and he's still strong. If he was able to do his final mission, we have no question that he'll kill Kuki Sanban."

"Wow, that's a bit… harsh, ya know? He's just turning 19 and he's already been through what no one should _ever_ have to." Hoagie scratched his head, looking up at Rachel who seemed to have a small sad frown upon her pale little face.

"I know, he knew what he was agreeing upon. He asked we told only the supreme of agents, but I highly doubt Kuki found out. I had trouble telling you guys, his best friends, so I wouldn't know how Kuki would react if she found out." Rachel gave a relieving sigh, this just wasn't her day by a long shot.

"Supreme leader."

A transmitting call from the overhead projector, Hoagie pressed the button to allow communication and contact.

"What is it number 213?"

"She managed to get away again."

Rachel nodded her head, it was pointless sending more amateur operatives after her. "Okay then, new orders number 213,"

"Yes miss."

"Next time you see number 3, leave her alone. Just keep on surveillance."

Everyone looked at Rachel, even Nigel raised a small eyebrow,

"Uhh… Okay? Affirmative."

"End Transmission."

And after the transmission had finished, Nigel turned to Rachel.

"Really? Are you just going to leave her alone for a while?" But Nigel knew the cunning and conservative nature Rachel possessed, she knew what she was doing, but Nigel wanted to know what.

"Yes, just let number four play his game for a while. He's thinking of something."

**

As soon as Kuki had finished doing up all six of her locks on the front AND back door, she instantly grabbed the chocolate caramels with a heavy bottle of Bourbon and Woodstock. The chocolate caramels were a heaven for Kuki, and it was exactly what she needed at a time like this.

"Here."

And with that, she threw the bottle to Wally. "Thanks."

Kuki cuddled upon the sofa cushion, sucking upon the sweet condensed caramel and melting chocolate. It was a part of heaven… But then across from the lounge, she saw that person she despised who put her through a hell that no chocolate caramel could save her from.

She hated the fact he was so tough and a human tank, he's been on possibly the most missions ever, and that's not including the undercover scary ones. She hated how his strength got him through assigned missions, he didn't need to run like Kuki, he could just stand like a tall Australasian tree and push over enemies effortlessly. She also hated how he was so muscular, not only did his triceps and biceps flex when he unscrewed the metal top of his glass bottle,

They were big, and they looked so freaking sexy.

_God, they're so NICE._

…

"You Okay Kooks?"

Kuki snapped her head up with eye wide open.

"Yeah, just… thinking."

"Oh? About What ay?"

"Um." Now she needed to think about something to think about. Thinking was just so impossible with those two tank arms,

"Why did you come here Wally?" Kuki folded her hands, well it was a question she had been thinking about, until she saw Wally's enormous muscles.

"Well." Wally finished another drink of his bourbon, brushing away his blonde bangs that shaded over his eyebrows and green eyes. "I'll be honest. I was handed a mission to assassinate you."

Kuki just stared at him, of course he was going to say that. _Well, at least he doesn't beat around the bush. An honest._

"So. Are you going to kill me?" Kuki swallowed the last of her chocolate caramel, noticing Wally staring from the label of his alcohol to the beautiful Asian clutching onto a cushion, he noticed she already readying herself for some kind of an escape.

But Wally felt a small curve tick up on the corner of his face. Standing up, he walked and sat down beside her head, placing his hand gently on her hair, then he began to gently stroke his hand back and fourth.

"Don't worry Kooks. You're not going anywhere anytime, not while I'm here."

.


	5. My Sweet Shadow

_Sorry about lack of updating... I know I might not update as much, but this is the only fic I like of mine, and I PROMISE I will finish it. (:_

* * *

**Emotions tied to past lies, and I know I should let go - In Flames.**

*****

Nigel scaled the streets with a small grimace on his face,

Abby had talked about it, Hoagie had objected to it, even his girlfriend; the supreme leader had different opinions about doing this!

And he could see why.

"Wally."

Nigel tightened his long red bandanna sash around his bald head as he tipped his jet black shades slid to the bridge of his nose, staring at the infamous Number four of the agency. He looked terribly under dressed, wearing only a white baggy singlet and black baggy shorts. It looked like he attempted to wear a black and white chequered belt, but it didn't look like it was holding much up.

"Howzit." He took another sip of his bourbon.

Nigel nodded his head as he pulled his glasses back close to his face. "Does Kuki know you're here?"

"Nah." Wally pulled the bottle up, now the drink was getting warm and disgusting. "What took you so long? You said 1am."

"How did you manage to escape Kuki?" Nigel folded his hands, staring at the beautiful blonde Australian skull the rest of the drink back before he threw the bottle behind him, which coincidentally landed centre inside a rubbish tin. Wally had a cocky smirk, "The spies managed to wear her out. But that's not how I would've done it."

"She may be a target, but she's also a friend of mine." Nigel reminded Wally with a stern eye, but Wally nodded his head as he leaned against the red brick wall, folding her hands. "Brah, I was just going to drug her or something. You been hanging around with Rachel too much huh? Sick minded."

Nigel gave a sceptical stare, "Drug her? I'm quite sure."

"So what's with the morning call Number 1?" Wally's face bowed a small bit as he saw the look on Nigel's face turned serious.

"Well, as Number 5 informed you, you have a mission to assassinate Number 3 Kuki Sanban." Nigel unfolded his hands as he looked at the reaction of Wally when he mentions assassination and Kuki together. "Yeah,"

"And Abby _did_ tell you of the consequences if you manage to fail your mission?" Nigel added on a more serious mode. Even Wally's playful secret attitude had darkened, "No one's touching her Nigel." _So don't come near her, or I swear to freakin whoever I'll murder you._

"Good. Her death should be a respected death. But Rachel sent me, she placed a deadline." Wally's eyes drew down to a small slits, "…when?"

Nigel gave a sharp look, "In two days."

"What?!" Wally's eyes sprung open, "That's like… Friday?"

"Actually Friday midnight Wally. Or else Rachel will send the raid." But Wally arched an eyebrow, "You say it like you know where she lives or something."

"If your loyalties lie with the agency, I'll trust you'll tell us when the time comes." Nigel's face was gloomy. Nigel knew Wally's brain resided with the agency, but his heart would always be with Kuki. Even if Kuki didn't know it, she had stolen it away before anyone had the chance to take it.

"Whatever." Wally turned away, "Just get the spies out of her region. Halt their pursuit or something…"

Nigel tilted his head a bit, "Why should I do that?"

"Just let me play my game, I'll think of something."

**

Wally walked through the back door; there were a lot of things running through his head. First of all, there was the situation where he had to find out what to do with Kuki. He had an obligation after being raised from the organisation to assassinate Kuki Sanban, being an apostle to this agency he knew nothing but to kill those he had been told to kill. It didn't matter whose photo was on the mission folder, all that mattered was that the person never walked and breathed on the face of this earth again.

Then again, Wally obliviously had a duty to his heat. As clichéd as it sounded, a part of him wanted to keep Kuki Sanban alive. There had been a part inside him which despised the agency for taking all these lives, sometimes he was called to kill people without reason.

But that was what Wally had ever known. And this girl was different, somewhere in his cold hard stoic body, there was a heart, and it was filled with love, lust and desire for the runaway, wanted dear or alive.

But first, Wally needed to find an excuse.

"Wally?"

"Hey." A small smirk appeared on the side of his face.

"Where'd you go?" Wally watched her stretch out on the couch, a small smile appeared on her face, and it looked like it was her first decent sleep in a long time. Wally couldn't help but let his smirk grow a little bigger.

"Just went to patrol the area. Rachel sent more operatives, I don't think they'll be touching you anymore." Wally sat down on the arm, looking down over the runaway Asian. Kuki gave a small smile, "Just so you know, I don't forgive you for running away like that."

"Is that right…?" Wally arched his eyebrow, "I have ways. And they usually work."

"Yeah right." Kuki gave another yawn as she felt her eyelids become heavy once again. Wally couldn't seem to take his eyes off her face, "You still look beautiful Kooks."

Kuki dropped her arched back as she giggled on the pillow. Wally slid off the arm as he sat on the cushion, placing his hand delicately on her head. "So, what should we do today? You hungry?"

"Not really." Kuki rubbed her hands on her flat stomach, "But I know you are. You _always_ are. So let me make you breakfast, just to say thank you for looking after me."

"You're cooking me breakfast, and you haven't forgiven me?"

Kuki nodded her head as she skipped to the kitchen. "Pretty much."

_You're a confusing little thing, aren't ya?_

Wally watched her bring out five eggs, a cup of milk, baked beans, some butter and heaps of other ingredients. Kuki turned up her iPod stereo as she watched Wally plug his musical device. Wally was never the type of person to listen to serene music, even though his personality was calm, acute and cunning. He sure did have some sort of a charm about him, and yet he'd listen to music with heavy guitaring and men with big muscles that have a low, growling singing voice.

"So where are you living now?" Kuki turned to Wally, then back at the frying pan as she tossed and scrambled the eggs, meanwhile trying to turn the baked beans, butter and milk in the other one.

"You know the life of the tank guy. Something always happens and you have to move along." Wally placed too casual, it didn't sound alarming and serious just like the reality of it.

"So what? You're living here?" Kuki arched her eyebrow, Wally gave a small wink to the beautiful runaway. "I pretty much stayed at your other house. You love me too much to throw me out."

Kuki frowned, "Hmm."

Wally shrugged his shoulders as he sat at the table, he couldn't help but to look at every elegant movement the runaway made. He knew she was too busy to know of him looking, which gave him the every opportunity to stare at her without her snapping at him. She always had morale's and things about self respect, not that Wally minded or anything, he was glad she was the type of girl who thought of herself as a sacred temple…

Its just that he's the only one who had ever explored her temple, and it had some pretty fine architecture if he could say so himself.

"Here's your breakfast."

Kuki slid a large plate of the typical large Australian breakfast, spaghetti on toast with crisp bacon, four poached eggs and four hash browns.

"You know me too well Kooks, how did you know?" Wally took a bite of his toast; Kuki folded her hands as she sat on the window sill in the lounge. "It's what I cooked for you every Wednesday night. You normally had weekend missions and I always had a thought that you'd one day run out of energy and it scared me."

"I'd leave it heating in the oven for you so you could eat it the early Thursday morning. It wasn't much, but it was nice to know you ate it. It gave me one less thing to worry about." She continued to look out the window with a faint smile. Wally was right, there no more operatives patrolling her block.

"Yeah." Wally slowed his pace of eating as he looked at the girl. "I never got around to thanking you for that."

"It's okay." Kuki shrugged her shoulders, "I'd hear you showering every time at between 1 and 1:15am, then you'd come in and sleep beside me."

_Wow._ Wally looked at the girl as he placed his cup of milk down, _No wonder she was head of communications and interrogation. She's pretty observant alright._

She was the optimistic, smiling type of person you'd never really see in the agency. Wally couldn't take his eyes off her; he really didn't know what someone so beautiful and intelligent would see in a blood shedding, violent, cunning and mysterious killer like himself. But whatever it was, Wally would make sure to stay that same assassin in hopes that Kuki would one day forgive him, and just maybe_ she would_…

"So um…" Kuki started to blush, she created a silent and personally, an awkward situation. "Hope ya like your breakfast! Just so you know, you're doing the washing up."

"I don't remember the washing up part of my Thursday breakfasts." Wally slid his seat away from the table as he folded his hands, staring at the Asian who had a cheeky smile on her face. "I know. I'm just going to be a bit busy for a while, and if you're lucky you might be able to join me."

"Oh really…?" Wally placed his plate in the sink, he also leant on the bench edge as he stared at her, of course she'd be doing something _girly_ like painting her nails. He never really Kuki when she did her girly pampering, he always thought she looked beautiful without it. "What are you doing to do? Something _girly?_"

"Yes actually. And you're welcome to join me." Kuki picked up her blanket from the couch, Wally secretly frowned at the idea of Kuki placing foreign liquids and powders on her to make her look 'pretty', _The blimin Sheila looks good enough as it is._

"To do what? Paint your nails another shade of green?" Wally turned around as he placed a plug in the sink as he let the hot water tap flow. Kuki arched an eyebrow,

"Well actually I was going to say have a shower with me, but never mind. Have fun doing the dishes in this quiet boring environment."

Wally nearly dropped the dirty pot on the ground. Why did he have to be so sarcastic around her?

"Oh, it aint gonna be a quiet room any longer."

.


	6. Tonight

_Updated! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews guys. And I promise you all questions will be answered.x BTW chapter is short because the plot (if anyone remembers it lol) is finally starting next chapter! Just thought I might treat you guys with hard earned fluff!_

* * *

**You know you could be, yeah you could shine, but tonight you'll get it right you will make a difference. - Lost Prophets.**

*****

"Did you tell him Nigel?"

The bald British enigma readjusted his sunglasses; he sat on the curved sofa with both of his hands folded. "I told him tonight at 12. He understood Rachel."

"Good." Rachel placed her clipboard right in front of her, it was actually quite hard to think that once upon a time ago Kuki was once her best friend, she was the reason her and Nigel were an item. Nowadays, Kuki's the reason behind the chaos in the agency. "I want you to prepare the decommissioning room."

"Why would you decommission a dead agent?" Harsh words he couldn't capture, and Nigel sat back with anger and regret behind each and every word he spoke ill about Kuki Sanban.

Rachel shot him a warning; she may be a runaway, but also a friend deep down.

"Remove all evidence of her being in the agency. Just so we can erase future problems, ya know? Think ahead?" Rachel looked at Nigel, but he still had some questions on his mind. "That's good for the future and all… but what do we do when Mushi notices her sister is missing? She might be lost, but she's not totally clueless anymore."

"You're right." Rachel sat back in more thought.

…

Rachel picked up her phone, and pressed 5 on her speed dial.

"Abby."

"Yeah?"

"I need you over her ASAP. I need to ask another favour from you."

.

**

_5:30pm. Time goes by so slowly when you're so freakin nervous._

Listening to heavy bass lines and loud thrashing rock solos, Wally folded his hands as his eyes religiously looked at the wooden clock hanging in the Kitchen. Its clockwise movement moved slower than anything Wally had ever imagined, he was sure of it. _What the hell do I do?! I can't do this to Kooks! I can't put her through this again!_

"Are you okay Wally?"

Wally turned to the Japanese girl, he couldn't help but feel so sorry for her. She looked so cold that her hair looked to be falling out, she looked so fragile that a simple touch could break her into a million pieces. _What am I doing to you Kooks? I gotta find a way out of here, for both of us._

"Hey Kooks, do you forgive me now?"

Kuki turned back to Wally. "I'm still hurt, about you leaving without anything, what you did to Joey… But I can forgive you."

Wally flinched at the name. _Joey Beatles. _His best friend and his younger brother. Sure, he was a snot-nosed little punk back in the day, but blood is always thicker than water. _Joey, I just hope you can forgive me._

"So does that mean you _have _forgiven me?"

"I don't know, does it?"

Wally arched his eyebrow at the girl. "So, you'd have sex with me in the shower, but you can't even forgive me?"

"Well, technically you were meant to be washing the dishes which _still_ aren't washed yet. And I asked if you wanted to have a shower with me, not to have sex with me." Kuki retorted, retreating back to the comforts of her thick continental blanket, he was cunning when it came to arguments, and somehow arguing with Wally seemed to be pure pleasure for her. "True. But you didn't say you didn't want it either."

"But it works both ways; I didn't say I did want it also."

"That's just a load of bull. You'd trust me enough to look after your body. So that means you _do_ forgive me, and you _did _want me." Wally winked at the girl, Kuki gave a small childish giggle with her mouth shielded behind the blanket. "And I wouldn't call it rape either. The way you screamed for kinda suggested to me you wanted more."

"Shut up!" Kuki threw a pillow at Wally, her cheeks were flushing a terrible red. "I'm just stating the obvious here. Give a guy a break would ya?"

"Hmph. Meanie."

.

_Ring ring!_

"Hmm?"

"I thought you said no one knows where you live?"

Kuki looked over at Wally, he had an alarming look on his face. It was in his nature to become cunning and suspicious, "Yeah, just Mushi and you. No one else."

Kuki ran over to her phone. She knew who it was, and she knew what she was going to say.

"Mushi, I thought I told you to never ring me unless I-…"

"They killed him Kooks!"

"What?!" Kuki tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Sandy! One of those agent people snuck in last night and they took Sandy away! I think they might've killed him, I think they're coming for me next sis!"

"WHAT? Mushi, get out of there now. Go back to Japan and stay with Kani or someone, just please get out of there!!!"

"Okay, just please just- ju- KUKI! HE-…"

"Mushi? MUSHI?!"

Kuki screamed frantically in the phone, in hopes of her voice, she instead heard the reply of a beeping sound. "NO! Mushi! Please…"

_Oh, Kooks. You poor girl…_ Was all Wally could think of, he watched her scream insanely into the phone, she looked like she was hanging on a thread. She would just scream and scream, but they both knew no one was going to talk back to her. Who would even dream to care about a girl who has nothing? Who would care for a girl who gave up everything to have nothing, and in return be hated for her good deeds?

"Mushi!... Please, please talk to me again! Mushi! Moosh…" Her screams had only turned to silent whispers, it even strained her voice to say something so minor like her little sisters' name.

Wally stood from the window ledge, without a word he kneeled down beside her. "Wally, she's not answering! We have to go and get her! She might be in danger or someone might, someone…"

_It's useless now Kooks._ But he couldn't say it. He couldn't hurt her again.

"Shh." And with that, Wally delicately cupped his hand around her head, pulling her close into his chest. She continued to cry, her words were mumbles that fell from the edge of trembling lip. _Why does this happen to you Kooks? What have you ever done to deserve this?_

"Kuki."

Wally slowly brought her head back, he looked deep into her tear stained eyes. There was so much pain being brought forward, and so much angst contained. With tears down her face, with her hair in a complete wreck, with her voice strained and damaged, she was still the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Do you trust me?"

.

"Yes."

Without a thought, Wally used his strength to bring Kuki's face to his, and softly planted his lips on her sweet cherry lips. And for a second, Wally and Kuki could both swore they felt time stand still for that one brief moment.

"Good. We _will_ escape this thing, you just hafta believe in me. This _will _hurt you, but everything will be okay in the end."

"You promise?"

Wally gave a genuine smile as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I promise ya Kooks. Even if it kills me."

.


	7. The Deep End

_Update! Thanks for the reviews guys. Honestly, they really help me heaps!x_

* * *

**"She has no place to go, no place to call home. She is miserys company." -Scary Kids Scaring Kids.**

**.**

The hour had finally drawn upon them_._

Both Nigel and Rachael turned to the clock at the head of the doorway.

Abby and Hoagie didn't even make eye contact. They knew what was to come at the strike of 12pm. Wally was now given an hour to throw Kuki into the decommissioning room to remove all traces of her being an agent.

If in that hour Wally and Kuki didn't show.

…

"Aww man, I can't believe this is happening, she was one of our best friends."

"It's okay Abby. I'm sure Wally would've thought of something."

Rachael glared back at Abby and Hoagie; there could be no remorse for those who betray the agency. She held up her laser gun as she readily charged it. It was already 12:40 and nothing had happened. _Wally, where are you? You're our best operative._ "Where is he?" Nigel placed a hand on Rachael's hand with a small sad smirk, "Shh. Wally will pull through."

"But he might not. He loves her Nigel; love does crazy things to us."

"I know. Or else I wouldn't be standing beside you."

Rachael looked up at Nigel with a big smile. Neither operative were people who brought feelings and emotions in their job, but maybe just this one Rachael needed it just to pull through another day.

"Is the decommissioning room ready?"

Hoagie nodded. "Yup, fully up and running, it will be ready at 1:30." _This sucks._

Rachel gave a heaving sigh, "Good. Did you take care of Mushi and her boyfriend Sandy like I ordered you to?"

Abby received a horrified look from Hoagie, as well as a mere cringe from Nigel himself. "Yeah,"

"Good." Rachel continued, "Guys, I know this is hard, but it _has _to be done." A cold silence sent through, but it was silence that drove Abby crazy, "My damn ass it's hard for you! You're the superior leader that all we operatives are meant to bow the hell down to! Coz that's just so damn hard aint it?!"

"Do you honestly think that I find this easy?" Rachel stood up, throwing Nigel's hand off her lap. "I didn't know her as long as you guys, but she was my friend too!"

"Then let her go!"

"… And what for? We've killed every other traitor, why should she be any different?"

Abby's glare turned ice cold, even Hoagie could feel the knives being thrown at light speed at Rachel. If looks could seriously kill, Rachel would have been decapitated by the instant second. If it weren't for the reassuring hold Hoagie had beneath her waist, hell would hath another wrath in the name of Abigail.

She couldn't say anything, if things kept going back and fourth, Abby would probably be labelled the next runaway – she could even assassinate her on the spot if she so wished.

_Wally, please hurry up._

**

"You BASTARD."

…

She felt herself being dragged upon the floor head first.

The night environment was stained with the heavy fog down and around everything in a one metre radius. The cold icy chill captured everything in its grip, succumbing all into its shivering sensation. Tonight was the night where even the tough stayed home, it was the night where even a warming winters fire couldn't protect you from bitter freezing sensation feeling, it was the night where no matter how secure you feel, someone or something will always feel wrong.

It was the cold night where the wind blew at least ten degrees below its usual temperature; it was the feeling of soft little pebbles even being able to cut your skin.

Kuki knew, she could feel it all up and down her bruised body.

"You told me that you wouldn't betray me! How could you?!"

Wally held Kuki up by her hair, the fallen operative scrambled to her legs, forcing her body to face the coldness and the pain.

Tears streamed furiously down her face, it was like she was reliving a nightmare.

"I'm sorry Kooks, I have to do this."

"Of course you have to do this don't you? It's like you've never had another choice, isn't it?!" Kuki spat, the words burning off her acidulous tongue with so much loathing towards him.

Wally bowed his head with such a calm expression, she was too weak and feeble to fight back, her entire body strength would compare to a new born kitten in contrast of his own left hand. Wally knew she wasn't physically strong to defend herself, it would be an easy mission for him to drag her to the agency. He was strong, _the _Wallabee Beatles, worlds best operative in the agency.

And he couldn't even look at her.

He only saw the abandoned warehouse, in which underneath located the agency that neither did not want to go in to.

Kuki screamed.

"Please Wally, please don't take me there. I know I'm not much nowadays but I'll find a way to repay you!" Kuki begged, "Just please don't take me there Wallybaby!"

Every step was a step closer to her own personal hell. Wally promised to protect her, he has now only condemned her to her death. _I will never forgive you for this._

…

"Charge!!!"

Wally didn't stop walking, he knew what was happening when a large group of operatives stood in a long line in the near horizon. It was now 1:01 and he was late, Wally was _never_ late to finish his missions.

"… Number four? Number 3?"

Rachel and Nigel stood at the head of the troopers, both wielding two laser guns. Both didn't know how to respond. Abby stood directly in front of her tall boyfriend. With a shudder, she shook her face with two tears falling down the corner of her eye. _Wally, I can't believe you did it._

Rachel stuttered, "Wally, report…"

"She has agreed to decommission in life, then she will be delivered a quick painless death immediately after her decommissioning, right on the spot."

Kuki remained there, there was no point to fight in her defence. Only divinity itself could save her life.

"I will give you the rest of my report when we arrive in the audience chamber."

Rachel nodded her head, "Okay."

**

Wally walked down the hallway with his hands in his pocket and his head bowed down. After a mission, he would normally feel relieved and satisfied that a day's work had been done, he could happily walk home and expect a house with food, hot water for a running shower and a drop dead gorgeous girlfriend cuddling in the depths of a continental blanket.

Now she was being taken to a torture chamber where she would be held for 15 minutes before her decommissioning and her death.

She was the drop dead gorgeous girlfriend who he would come home to for cuddles, kisses and passionate (sometimes even a bit energetic) sex.

Wally hadn't said a word since his unexpected arrival at the door of the agency. He was expected to give a report about his mission. He knew what he would say to please Rachel, then he would be forced to watch the extermination, the death of Number three Kuki Sanban.

"You cold hearted Bastard!!!"

Wally's face was thrown forcefully to his right side from the impact of a small hand.

There stood Abby with tears streaming down her face.

_I never knew you could make the word Bastard sound so different by placing adjectives before it._

"She was relying on you! I was relying on you! You've let her down Wally, now she's sitting there waiting for her death! You happy about that pretty boy?!"

Wally gave a smirk, he stood upright as he gave a soft look at Abby. "Even when you wanted me to take the mission, you still hate me, but you still call me pretty boy. C'mon Abby, make up your mind. I thought you'd be happy to see her one more time?"

Abby's hand clenched into tense fists, his great attribute of fighting was the only thing that kept her from attacking him. "She was your childhood crush, you two have been together since you two were 15! She's been faithful to you! And look what you do to her!"

"Look, I did what everyone asked me to. I brought her in, I made sure the raid wouldn't happen and I made her happy before the time came, what else was I meant to do?" Abby shoulder barged her way through Wally, he stared at her as she peered behind her shoulder, staring back at him. "I was hoping you'd grow a heart and learn to love her. But obviously to you, love is just a mission."

Those words were as cold as the summer night.

_Kooks, remember that I love you, just keep that in mind no matter what._

**

"Get in there, you bitch of a runaway."

Kuki was thrown face first to the bricked ground. But Kuki laid there letting the blood from her forehead run down as she stared lifelessly across the red tainted room.

Her existence was soon to become nothing but an existing memory in the minds of those who actually cared for her, but it was evident now that no one really did. That was the sad thing about it, she had been alive and met a lot of people, but not one person she knew on the face of this planet would miss her.

Tears rolled down once again, she had no purpose.

"… K-Kuki?!"

_No way._

…

"It IS YOU!"

"Mushi!!!"

Kuki scampered to her arms and legs, she saw a younger Asian broke the reassuring hug she game herself and crawled over. Her porcelain face was too stained with bruises and a bleeding lip that managed to share a smile.

"Oh Mushi… I'm so sorry…"

Her shoulder length raven hair had been ravaged with crimson blood liquid too falling through every strand. Mushi fell into the arms of her older sister, her heart had fallen at the sight of her beloved Kuki. "Shh. It's okay Moosh." Kuki cooed her, gently stroking her hand back and forth on her back.

"Kuki, it was Abby." Kuki's eyes expanded, "No…"

"Head of Department agents don't know we're in here. She was meant to kill us, but she actually saved us Kooks. She saved our lives." Mushi indicated as she stared into the corner of the long room, there laid Sandy with his eyes closed. "He's okay, he's just really tired. I'm really glad you're here Kooks!"

"Mushi, I'm not going to be here for long."

"… Why not?"

.

"My execution is in 15 minutes. Moosh, I'm going to die."

**


	8. My Curse

_Ohh! Story's nearly finished guys! Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter!x_

* * *

**"Still I want, and still I ache, but still I wait to see you again." Killswitch Engage.**

*****

"Report, Number four."

.

"What else is there to say? I went undercover and played with her emotions. I did the mission like you all told me to."

_Well, he's straight to the point if anything._ Rachel sat centre of the arc table. On her left was where the love birds Abby and Hoagie sat, on the right sat Nigel and Wally's supposed seat.

Instead, he sat in the centre of the arc, being interrogated by the rest of the when he was on the board of interrogation, he never really talked as well; you'd normally hear the loud thumping music of Slipknot playing because that sounded more interesting than some newbie finishing a mission.

"And she didn't reveal any information to any outsiders?" Rachel asked once again.

"Nah." Wally slouched back in his seat, hands in pocket and smug little grin on his face. He really knew how to get deep down beneath Rachel's skin and infuriate her to no ends. "It would be pretty funny if she did, ya know? But that's just me anyway. Her sister knows, but fuck all what happened to her."

He was straight to the point, and he also never changed. Wally was one of those people that never changed for anyone, especially for some assassination association. Besides, life was about soaking up and making most of the memories.

And pissing off the board really was one of life's best.

"Wally, do you realise the seriousness of this? She may have exposed our secrets; she was head of our interrogations and communications as well as a powerful field operative. Wally, we trained you not to let personal feelings get in the way of a mission." Rachel slightly frowned, but Wally grimaced at the mention of her statement. He could have killed her right there. "I did my mission just like everyone wanted me to. She didn't expose anything and she hasn't hid anything."

Rachel backed down, staring to her side to see Hoagie shrug his shoulders. "Maybe we should just leave him alone. He had to assassinate the girl he loves, and Wally doesn't love easily, ya know?"

"Yeah." Abby sneered, folding her hands as she leaned against her dearest. "Telling her he loves her then executing her. That kid sure knows how to love." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. Hoagie gave a little troubled look down to his girlfriend, "He wasn't exactly trained with love and happiness, and he really didn't get a chance to back away. So I kinda feel sorry for him."

Hoagie and Abby hadn't finished reaching a conclusion with Wally, Rachel instantly turned to Nigel. "Your thoughts?"

"Well." Nigel reluctantly replied, "He's done his duty. What else is there?"

_LOL. _Wally literally thought at the back of his head. _From your own man._

"Fine. Decommissioning will happen in ten minutes. Wally, would you like to spend the final remaining minutes with number three?" Rachel sat back for a second, examining Wally who didn't even flinch for a second.

_I can't face her now. I don't know what she'd be like right know. _Wally didn't know how Kuki would react in a situation like this. When she was in her childhood years, it would be easy to see Kuki waiting for her knight in shining armour to valiantly slay the horrendous beast and sweep her off her feet. Wally was _always_ Kuki's knight, Wally wanted to be the only person she relied on, the only person she could and would love with all her big beautiful heart. Wally really did love Kuki.

"Yeah Whatevz."

Wally stood up with without a word. Giving a small scruff of his hair, he turned and walked away casually, leaving the others to talk in wonder. "Do you think he will actually go and talk to her?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I really just don't know anymore."

**

In a cell where a cold draught wandered in endlessly, where there was a just darkness in an eerie crimson tainted brick room, there laid the remains of an assassins work. Chains swung freely, just waiting to capture the victim and let them hang there in waits of their death. The concrete floor leaked with running fowl water endlessly contaminated with blood, there laid a family awaiting its fate.

In times like those, it was nice seeing them spending their last moments with a smile on their face.

"I remember that! That's when Kani walked in on you and Sandy! They weren't really impressed with cute little Mushi after that!"

"Hey, I always was the cuter one out of both of us!" Mushi fluttered her eyes elegantly, and Kuki had to agree, she even looked cute when there was blood running down her face.

"Its okay, I always was the more beautiful one of us! Even Sandy said that." Kuki poked her tongue at Mushi; she glared down at her sleeping fiancé. "Yeah, before he met me. When he saw me he fell in love! And I still love him til this very day, and until the day I die!"

_That day isn't far along, sadly._

"At least you have someone who loves you; I guess you have to have something if I was always the more beautiful one."

Mushi laughed at her attempts to lighten the situation. "Yeah right. Even though he was a big meanie, Wally always loved you. He didn't really know how to go about acting on his feelings."

"Yeah," Kuki leaned back; she couldn't let her tears fall in front of her sister, "Maybe. It's a total bummer. I really loved him Moosh." Her eyes couldn't capture the fallen tear that snuck past, "Even after what he did, I still love him."

"Oh Sis…"

…

"Kuki Sanban."

An arched shadow emerged from the walls; the door was open with a shadowed operative armed with a shot gun. "Interrogation room, hurry up."

Mushi gasped, "Kuki, please don't go…"

"It's okay Moosh." Kuki kissed her sisters forehead, followed by a big cuddle. "Just make sure you and Sandy are okay. I know I will be. Love you sis, and take care of yourself okay?"

"Yeah, I lov-…"

"Hurry up!"

Kuki felt her arm viciously grabbed as she was dragged away, Mushi screamed for her sister, but Kuki scrambled to her feet with a smile, waving goodbye one last time as she tilted her head to the side.

"Just take care of yourself."

Mushi nodded her head, _I'll miss you Kuki._

**

The decommissioning room.

There were years and years of information held in this small fraction of the agency. The alpha computer stored personnel information of every single operative that has ever been a part of this guild, it recorded every single mission that has ever happened, succeeded or failed, it was all in there. Inside of this section also held every single person who had ever opposed the agency, anyone who had ever become a potential threat or any runaway.

"Did you tell number four about the runaway?"

"Yeah. He said he was going to see her in the interrogation room, but he just sat there."

"Well, you did what you were told. Go back to your post number 213."

"Yes sir!"

The prospect solider stood at his assigned post to safe keep the decommissioning room. _Everyone's been acting weird since number three's betrayal. You can't help but feel sorry for her; no one could kill their own sibling. But I'm sure number four did that to his own sibling, though I'm not sure. Even chosen ones must have some kind of a heart._

"… N-number four?"

The prospect operative stumbled back as the acclaimed chosen one walked out of the decommissioning room. It was a one door entrance and exit room, and this operative hadn't left his post. The strong operative stood there with his head bowed down, with his left hand in his pocket, his right hand held a lighter. Flipping the cap on and off consistently to stop the flow of the gas forming a flame, the blonde tall Australian turned to the operative.

"How did you get in there? I've been at my post, and… I-I haven't seen you come in?"

Wally gave a small smirk.

"I'd evacuate your post if I were you number 59. You have my permission to anyways."

"But I can't, and didn't number 213 tell you that Kuki is waiting for you?"

Wally gave a small smirk.

"Yeah, I'm going to her right now. I told you to move, don't say I didn't warn ya."

Wally casually walked away with a small frown, but that didn't stop him from flicking his lighter cap on and off. Number 59 stood there staring at him quite confused, _Just what is he doing?_

And as if it wasn't weird enough, everything felt like it was now moving in very slow motion, a large explosion erupted in the room number 59 was in charge to look after. Large pieces of metal and debris flung everywhere as fire sprung from the room and what seemed like light speed. The impact was enough to make number 59 fly forward and skid upon the ground; he turned his head to Wally.

Wreckage flung past his face only mere inches away from his lightly tanned cheek, with his head bowed down, Wally stopped flicking his lighter, but he did not even slightly flinch when the ruins of the decommissioning room flew over his head the size of himself even.

Number 59 watched him walk to the interrogation room holding a dagger; he looked blood thirsty and ready to kill.

"Number fifty nine, what's happening down there?!"

"Supreme leader, Wally just blew up the decommissioning room! He's gone into the interrogation room and he looks like he's ready to kill Kuki!"

**


	9. No Leaf Clover

_OMG. Sorry about that. My computer got infected and I cried my little eyes out._

_BUT. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and gave hope to this little fic! I hope everyone has a great Christmas and a very happy new year! X_

* * *

**_"And It comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel... is just a freight train coming your way." -Metallica._**

**_*_**

"Its okay number fifty-nine! We'll be there in two minutes!"

With a click of a button, the operative used all his strength that wasn't captured under the rubble to end the transmission with the supreme commander.

The clicking noise may have been small, but it was enough to echo through the debris, through the unconscious operatives that sprinted towards the explosion in hopes that they may have stopped or something, but in the eyes of those who were smart, their attempts of delaying the inevitable was just hopeless.

Hoagie a lot of time wondered why someone like Rachel or Nigel would consider hiring these excuses of operatives, half the time they were good for nothing pawns in a large game of chess, they were the sacrifices, and a lot of the time they didn't even notice their purpose. _It's really sad._

But what made Hoagie really sad, was when he would see a friend who had been there for him through thick and thin, but when the tables turned, there was nothing he could do to show that he cared in return.

Watching Number fifty-nine collapse back onto his chest, the 2 x 4 operative couldn't help but feel a tidal wave hit his conscience, he had to go and rescue the guard – even if he was a minor operative. Big or small, Hoagie knew that those who were innocent deserved help.

Hoagie threw his phone up.

"Abby?"

…

"Yeah. He's gone to get her."

…

"Nope. I'll make sure they'll get out of there alive."

Hoagie closed his phone, his eyes soon wandered from the unconscious number fifty-nine to the door the infamous tank operative entered.

With this, Hoagie also found a new found hatred for those who punished those who deserved nothing but happiness, he hated the type of people that hurt his friends.

Even if his hatred was to a new found minor operative.

**

Kuki held herself in the corner of the large interrogation room, cradling and rocking herself with words to settle her jumping nerves.

The room she lived in for at least 10 hours of her day, going through the paperwork day after day just to make Nigel happy with his reports and findings from the interrogated, sometimes he'd make her retype a whole twenty paged report all because he'd spot a grammar error. Sometimes Nigel was such a perfectionist it actually annoyed the people he was surrounded with.

_If I knew I was going to get executed for saving lives and loving, I never would've joined this place. Oh Wally, what would it take to make you fall in love and protect me like you used to?_

And speaking of that devil that condemned her to this fate, Wally stood right above her.

…

Kuki gave such an ear piercing scream as she backed into the wall, the feeling of her pounding heart racing was just about to jump out of her chest and run in fear. Tears ran down her cheeks at the sight of his numb look and the sleek sharp dagger.

That bloodlust aura radiated off Wally like crazy, Kuki turned her head to the side with her eyes closed tight, and she couldn't stare fear in the eye.

"Kooks…"

She readied herself to embrace death.

Upon reflex, Kuki jumped when she felt a hand slip upon her cheek.

"I'm _so sorry_ for all this."

With one eye slowly opening, she couldn't help but turn her head frontwards. To her surprise, she saw Wally's face only millimeters away from hers.

No longer did he have that bloodlust aura radiating, no longer was his expression was numb as if to say he could care less about killing, the glint on the dagger had faded, its passion for blood had died down.

"Please forgive me, I never meant to scare you."

Kuki couldn't accept his forgiveness, not now.

"What would Joey say if he saw you now? Would he be ashamed? Killing him, then killing everyone else?"

"I didn't kill Joey. That wasn't the mission, I had to hold him hostage Kuki." Wally felt so uncomfortable talking about his brother. "But he has nothing to do with this."

Kuki had to accept that,

"You said that the plan would be easy going, not dragging me on the cold ground with buts, scars and bruises… "

Kuki could see the pain in Wally's eyes brewing up so fast. To see the strongest person in her world at his weakest scared her, and he grabbed her by the wrists really hard and slammed her against the wall.

"God Kuki do you think it didn't hurt me either?!!!"

"Probably not if you're doing this to me!"

Her tears ran faster as she glared directly into his eyes.

"It's always about someone else, isn't it? When do I get to say how I feel about this? Huh? Because everything I seem to be doing is just pissing everyone off!!!"

"Don't you start on this Wally, every time I try to get you to open up you walk away and do another mission! The only time you want to talk to me is when it's a mission, when you need to feel loved or when you want sex!"

Kuki could see her words dealing the damage; she needed compensation for all he had put her through these past couple of days.

"You're out doing missions! You're pulling and pushing me through this thing we call a relationship, this past week you've wanted my forgiveness just walk all over it again didn't you? God Wally! Why don't you just kill me now? I don't even care what happens anymore!"

Trying to kick Wally away, she tried with all her might, but her strength was nearly like a new born kitten in comparison to someone so strong and sturdy like Wally. The blonde Australian boy easily held her immobile in his grip, but he stared down at the ground with that unfamiliar look like he had been depleted. Memories and thoughts raced through his hand one after another, and everything slowly but surely made sense.

Then the epiphany was thrown at his face.

"Kooks…"

His face raised to levels her.

"My little angel. I'm so…"

Without notice, a small tear trailed down his face. Kuki's constant grimace finally decided to fade.

"… I'm so sorry."

He dropped her wrists before he fell on one bended knee, his arms falling to the side as he bowed his head, his emotions poured out as he finally let his tears flow.

"I didn't mean to toy with you, Kooks, I really didn't! You know that I can't be so damn expressive like you, but look at me! I've killed more people than I'm friends with!" It was at this moment, all the sadness, angst and pain that had been bottled up for the last 18 years was finally being released. Wally didn't try to stop the tears from flowing, nor did he do anything to prevent himself from weeping, for once he needed to feel again, feel what it was like to be _human,_ not a killing machine.

"I promised you that we'll get through this, even though it would hurt us and I knew you'd love faith in me, but in the end… I just wanted to make sure you were safe. So please Kuki, please don't go…"

Kuki had never seen this side to him before, though there was a side of her that wanted to jump on him to cuddle him, there was also another side to him that could never let go of his killing side, there will always be a Wally deep down that wont connect with her on an emotional level, even for a person who showed expression through action, he was never there to hold her and cuddle her like he had always promised to.

"And if I give you one more chance…"

…

But Wally didn't say anything, he didn't even move.

That silence was enough, and with that, Kuki got up on her knees.

"I'm sorry Wally, but it hu-…"

"Wait!"

He threw his arms around her waist, cuddling his face in her stomach so deep that she found this new embrace rather scary. Right in front of her, standing on his knees with tears running down his face like crazy was the ultimate killing operative who was stoic and quiet as a cold rock.

And he wanted her back.

"If you give me one more chance I promise that you'll see me everyday I can, I promise I'll make a smile on your face. I love you Kooks, and I'll give you everything you deserve, I promise if you just give me one more chance."

His voice trailed into a small whimper, the tone sounded like the same type his victim would use to beg for their life before Wally would pull the trigger without a second thought, without any guilt or remorse.

Kuki left her immobile soldier pose, placing one single hand through his blonde hair.

"You know that I'll always love you. Just please don't abuse it." Kuki placed a finger under his chin so that she could see his beautiful glacial eyes just one last time, closing her eyes, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, before gracefully kissing his lips.

Those two kisses powered Wally, to give him the strength to go on.

"Kooks, I need to do one final mission. I promise you this mission won't hurt you at all, and I promise you that it will be just us from then. Do you trust me?"

Kuki nodded her head.

"I trust you."

**

"It looks like Wally knew what he was doing."

Rachel examined the now blown decommissioning room, there were gun powder and light explosives in the plumbing, how Wally had managed to put explosives in there, let alone without getting it wet surpassed all Rachel knew. Nigel nodded his head, Wally was truly one of a kind.

"Number 362!"

Both Rachel Nigel turned around to see a minor operative, "Yes?"

"Number's three and four are now escaping!"

"What?! Get every single operative out there! They don't leave, dead or alive! If they get out, who knows what secrets they might expose?"

Rachel couldn't believe this was happening, the ultimate killing machine ever introduced on this planet, she created him and now she wasn't sure if she had the heart to destroy him… Who was she kidding? Of course she had the heart, but she didn't have the muscle to defy his odds.

For all she knew, Wally could already be two steps in front, it scared Rachel knowing that she could already be right in the middle of his trap without knowing.

Why did she create a monster she couldn't destroy?

_If only they came with a self destruct button._

Without a second thought, Rachel whipped out her phone, and Abby was the person she intended to talk to.

"Abby! We have a problem! Wally and Kuki are making their escape!"

…

"Good! Thanks."

Rachel gave a good heaving sigh with a smile. "Abby and Hoagie are on their pursuit! Let's go and help them!"

**

Abby had a sly smile on her face at this time.

"… They're making their escape? Cool, we're on it."

…

And with that, she flipped her phone together with a big smile, oh how the mighty are ready to fall. "Rachel rung, Wally and Kuki are escaping, together. It looks like you were right number 2!"

Hoagie spun around on his chair, folding his hands as he continued to eat through his chocolate chip cooking. "There's a reason why I'm head of 2 x 4 Technology." "Yeah, tech and people are two different things darling."

"I still was right though, wasn't I?"

Abby gave a smile, "Yeah, suppose you were."

Hoagie spun back to the window he was staring at, only to see a very familiar Australian man sitting on the window ledge, how he managed to open such a large window without anyone knowing amazed both Hoagie and Abby, it was no wonder why he was the best field operative ever in history.

"… You didn't kill anyone getting here, did you?"

Wally gave a small amused chuckle, "Nah. Just unconscious. So did Rachel ring you?"

"Just like you said pretty boy." Abby gave a smirk, folding her hands as she observed the person who was once so short.

"Where's Kuki at?" Hoagie discreetly slipped one hand around Abby's waist. "Away from what I'm going to do to this place."

Wally stared back outside to the second floor hallway, everything was going all according to plan. No one had suspected Wally, nor had anyone got into contact with Rachel if Wally was still roaming the agency without a care.

But still, a small elbow was raised, though he was best friends with him, Hoagie could never understand what happens in Wally's head.

"Just what are you planning?"

But Wally shrugged his shoulders, "Just get out of here."

Abby knew to never get in Wally's way when he had look of vengeance,

"Fine. So what do we do next time we meet hmm?" Abby's expression darkened, waiting for the reply of the stoic person, but Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"Next time we meet, me and Kooks will be visiting you guys at your house, and Kooks will make you guys a chocolate cake." Wally gave a cheeky smirk and winked his eye, but Hoagie raised his hand a little bit.

"… Um, could you tell Kuki to make it vanilla? Chocolate cake gives me interjection."

No one could suppress a laugh from Hoagies comment, but Wally rolled his eyes. "That's something you're gonna have to take up with Kuki mate."

**

Kuki sat down behind the rubbish tin, she was determined to watch the destruction of this forsaken agency that destroyed her life, but she also wanted to watch its demise with her lover holding her hands.

She tried to wipe the blood from her fresh cut wounds that her lover inflicted upon her, it was a small price to pay for freedom, the liberty that Wally had gained for her. She would forever be grateful for what he did for her, and no longer could she visualize a life without her sweet soldier. The taste of victory was on her tongue, oh how it tasted ever so sweet. Now she could watch them suffer just like she did.

"Kuki."

A cold chill went down her spine, she knew it wasn't her sweet soldier Wally.

"Nigel… what are you doing here?"

Coming face to face with his gun, Kuki had faced death too many times in the face to run away, and the expression on Nigel's face showed he was dead serious.

"I came to assassinate you, Rachel's orders."

A small smile came on Kukis face, Nigel was so dedicated in his missions.

"I thought so."

Nigel stood like a sturdy tree over Kuki, his gun pointing directly between her violet eyes, but those eyes did not reflect fear, they also refused to let any more tears fall. With all her strength combined, Kuki smiled at the threatening weapon only centimeters away from her, she knew everything would be okay.

"Why did you do it Number three?"

Nigel grimaced when she shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't kill my sister; I trusted that she wouldn't tell anyone. I wouldn't kill her anyway, I love her too much." Kuki gave a sweet smile, "I think that's why Wally didn't kill me as well. Could you kill Rachel if she betrayed us?"

"She is loyal and faithful, I love her… and that's why I have to kill you."

Kuki's smile only looked sweeter. "She's only doing her job."

There was a reason why Kuki was head of interrogation and medics, she was great at talking and stalling for time. It was only minutes before her knight in shining armor came in to save her.

"Leave her Nigel."

The cold steel metal of the gun was placed on Nigel's pale skin. Nigel's eyes expanded through his aviators, and then they drew into hated slits.

"Wally…"

"You made it!" Kuki gave a small jump as she sat on the ground, giving a big smile. Wally winked his eye, "Of course. Now drop the gun Number 1."

But Nigel didn't hesitate, "Oh? And why should I?"

"Because." Wally threw a chewing gum in his mouth, "All ten floors of the underground agency will explode about ten floors up in the air, and another ten, but that's just if we're lucky."

Nigel thought about it, inside were about two hundred operatives either unconscious because of Wally, or unaware of the chase that's happening. Not to mention Hoagie and Abby, two of the best operatives in history, and their supreme leader, _his lover._

Nigel's hands slowly, but surely released his grip on the gun,

It dropped right in front of Kuki's leg. "Grab it Kooks."

Kuki didn't hesitate for a second, Wally directed Kuki to her side which she willingly accepted, and meanwhile Nigel faced the way. "I wish Nigel wasn't a big meanie…"

Wally simply kissed her forehead.

"I'll make a deal with you." Nigel's face cringed at Wally's request, though he was in no position to bargain. "I'll let you go and live, you just have to leave Kuki alone."

Nigel's eyes darted down, he knew what had to be done.

"You know I can't do that."

Wally shrugged his shoulders, "Fine."

And with that, Wally and Kuki walked hand in hand as they walked away from all the tormenting memories, the painful times, they left it all behind with a huge smile on their face, now forever could begin. "Are Abby and Hoagie out?"

"Yeah." Wally scuffled Kuki's hair, the feeling itself made her giggle.

Without turning their head, the whole entire building behind them was thrown up in a large explosion, large wood and plank flew at light speed lit on fire, darting from every single side of the building, and the roof flew up ten stories high with impact flying in all direction. Neither Wally nor Kuki twitch or flicker with fear of collision, Wally instead cuddled her deep into his chest whilst smiling.

"I love you Kooks."

"I love you too Wally!"

**

Nigel watched everything go up in flames, turning to the side he saw Abby and Hoagie cuddling each other, their whole life they despised was finally over.

"RACHEL!"

Nigel screamed in his cell phone, desperately pleading for a reply from his girlfriend, "Don't worry Nigel, I'm fine. The new project detected the explosion, he got us out on time?"

"The new project? Rachel, don't tell me you created another Wally prototype!"

Rachel's voice that shook from fear wasn't contained anymore, "No, this time I think we have a new project that can beat Wally!"

Nigel's eyes couldn't help but widened in fear, his girlfriend had turned into a manipulative power thirsty person, "Don't you tell me…"

"That's right, Joey Beatles."

* * *

_That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! I hope you guys have a great Christmas and a happy New Year!_

_Love muchly, CuddleMeCupcakey._


End file.
